Freaks and Geeks 21
by Nicole5651
Summary: The Homecoming- The partys over. Lindsay deals with the reporcusions of lying to her parents while Sam dreads the return to school for his sophmore year.


FREAKS AND GEEKS 2.1-THE HOMECOMING

FADE IN:

INT. LINDSAYS ROOM - NIGHT

Lindsay is sitting next to the bed, boucing a ball agaist

the wall while reading some kind of math book. She looks

angry and frustrated.

HOWARD (OS)

You know what they do Jean? They

take LSD!It stays in your body for

years, that stuff goes straight to

your spine!

JEANE (OS)

(doubtful)

Oh..Linsday wouldn't do that!

CUT TO

INT. WEIR KITCHEN - NIGHT

Jeane is sitting at the kitchen table looking up at Howard,

who is pacing back and forth, ranting and raving

HOWARD

She didn't do a lot of things

before, Jean! She didn't hang out

with those burnout friends of

hers, she didn't lie to us! She

lied to us, Jeane!

(gasps, turning to

face her)

What if shes pregnent?

JEANE

(puzzled)

I really don't think so!

HOWARD

Jeane, wake up. She ditched this

acidemdic summit to go follow a

rock and roll band with a bunch of

hippies!

HOWARD

I'll tell ya what we'll do-

JEANE

(standing up)

She isn't pregnet. We can't

confine her to her room forever.

School is starting soon Howard, we

need to decide what to do

INT. LINDSAYS ROOM - NIGHT

HOWARD (OS)

Military school!

Lindsay looks horrifed at hearing this and angerly throws

the ball at her nightstand knocking over a lamp. As she

stands up to put the lamp back, she sees someone at the

window and freezes. Kim Kelly is standing there gesturing

for Lindsay to come to the window. She is with a plain jane

type hippie girl. Lindsay grits her teeth.

LINDSAY

(wispering)

Kim GO AWAY!

KIM

(moving closer so

she is right at

the window, and

waving)

Lindsay! I found Rain! Isn't it

cool?

Rain waves. She is holding a goldfish in a plastic baggie

and holds it up to lindsay as Kim points to it.

LINDSAY

(shaking head

violently and

crossing the room

to the window and

opening it)

Kim, no- my parents

KIM

I thought you don't care about

that anymore??

LINDSAY

(looking behind

her at the door,

starting to panic)

Well

(frustrated)

I'm home now, it's different now,

(MORE)

LINDSAY (cont'd)

I don't know

KIM

(pissed)

Whatever. You're going to go back

to being lame now?

(crosses her arms)

LINDSAY

No! I'm not lame!

(looks behind her

at the door again)

Rain starts to giggle for no reason

LINDSAY

(looks behind her

again)

You gotta go Kim!

KIM

Fine

(She turns around

and walks away)

Rain follows Kim as Lindsay shuts the window. Lindsay puts

her hand up to semi wave

HOWARD (OS)

Lindsay?

Lindsay spins around to face the door and fakes a smile as

the door opens. Her dad is standing there looking stern

LINDSAY

(walking towards

him)

Dad. Hey

Dad looks around the room, expecting to see something shady.

His eyes land on the open math book.

HOWARD

Studying?

LINDSAY

(sitting down on

the floor and

picking up the

book)

Yeah, I guess

4.

HOWARD

School doesn't start for a few

days?

LINDSAY

Well yeah, but I know what book

I'll be using this year. I know

I'm not sopposed to leave the

house but I went to the library

yesterday afternoon.

Dad raises his eyebrows

LINDSAY

(rushing now,

trying to sound

ethusistic)

I just thought I would get a head

start, you know, on my studies.

College applications are in a few

months.

HOWARD

(pausing)

Well, um- okay that sounds good

(hardening)

But major changes are going to

have to be made this year. You are

going to have to earn our trust

all over again

LINDSAY

(Looking down at

book)

OK dad, I understand

Dad stares at her for a few seconds and then shuts the door.

Lindsay continues looking at the book for a beat and then

exhales and lays her head back on the bed as if she was

holding something back the whole time.

THEME SONG-TITLE

MUSIC

INT. WEIR KITCHEN - DAY

Neil, Bill, and Sam come in the back door, they are talking

already as the scene begins

SAM

Doesn't your cousins friend work

at the movie theather?

5.

NEIL

No- he got fired

BILL

why?

NEIL

I don't know! He was letting my

cousin into the R rated movies!

(pauses)

That could have been us!

SAM

What about your dad?

Sam jumps up on the counter and pulls fruit rollup box out

of the cuppard

NEIL

(looking annoyed)

My mom told him

(in a whiny voice)

"Don't you dare take him to see

that dirty movie!"

Sam hands fruit roll ups to Neil and Bill

BILL

My mom says, that everyone is

naked in Porkys

NEIL

Thats exactly WHY we have to see

it. Do you realize when we go back

to school thats all anyone is

going to be talking about? And

what are we going to do? just nod

along?

SAM

(thinking)

We need to see that movie!

NEIL

New year, new start. I can go back

to school the guy who is

experinced, knows things-

SAM

Except you don't know anything!

NEIL

I do! I've seen stuff

6.

BILL

(quietly but

mocking)

You haven't done stuff..

Sam laughs

NEIL

(turning to Bill)

What? and you are mr.slick?

SAM

What do you think he was doing in

the closet for 10 minutes with

Vicki Applebee, Niel?

NEIL

(snorts)

nothing

BILL

(mouth full of

fruit roll up)

we kissed

NEIL

(rolls his eyes)

I know! I know, you kissed!

SAM

(long pause)

We could go see The Warth of Khan

again?

NEIL

(In Shatner

impression)

"I haven't faced death. I've

cheated death. I've tricked my way

out of death and patted myself on

the back for my ingenuity. I know

nothing."

they all laugh

SAM

"You proceed from a false

assumption. I am a Vulcan. I have

no ego to bruise."

They are all laughing, Bill with food in his mouth, Sam

throws his uneaten fruit roll up at Neil who ducks and it

hits Bill square in the head.

7.

EXT. OUTSIDE DANIELS HOUSE - DAY

Daniel is fixing something under the hood of his car. Ken

and Nick are sitting on folding chairs on the driveway, Nick

is holding drumsticks, he has a headphones on his neck

blasting a terrible disco song. He is trying to drum alomg

on his lap- it's impossible

KEN

(glaring at Nick,

who is in his own

world)

You know, at first I thought you

were just trying to get laid. Now

I think you actually LIKE disco.

NICK

(insecure)

It's not all bad?

DANIEL

(pulling out from

under the cars

hood)

So?

DANIEL

So are you getting laid?

NICK

what?

(laughs bashful)

Sarah isn't like that

KEN

(disbelif)

Oh my god

NICK

What? It's nice. Not everyone

feels the need to give it up right

away!

DANIEL

whoa whoa, are you calling our

girls sluts?

NICK

no. I'm JUST saying it's nice, its

kind of romantic

8.

KEN

(sarcastic)

Was it a hard adjustment when you

first realized you were a woman?

Daniel laughs

NICK

At least I'm in a real

relationship! Its not having about

sex all the time

DANIEL

ahhh sir yes it is

KEN

Speaking of doing it all the

time-I hear Kim back. Stroker saw

her at some party with those

hippies

DANIEL

(looks thoughtful

for a second

beofore blowing

it off)

Whatever, I'm over that

As he says this, a girl walks out of the house

KEN

(sarcastic)

Oh great

She walks towards them. She is a little older, like 19-20,

long curly hair, huge boobs, wearing a low cut shirt and

tight jeans. almost as tall as Daniel. She looks irritated

DANIEL

Shut up!

CARLA

(stops in front of

daniel and

crosses her arms)

When are we leaving? Juan is

meeting us soon.

DANIEL

hold your horses lady, were just

hanging out

9.

CARLA

If we don't go, he will have

someone else do it.

DANIEL

soon

CARLA

He has to be at work in two hours

DANIEL

(annoyed)

will you just relax?

CARLA

Fine! You don't care? I just go

and tell him you aren't interested

(she turns to walk

back into the

house)

DANIEL

(Grabs her arm and

pulls her in)

Wait!

Carla struggles a little pulling away as Daniel pulls her in

CARLA

(gives in and

wraps her arms

around Daniel)

what?

DANIEL

(leaning in to

kiss her)

can we go to your house after?

CARLA

(kidding)

I don't know- I might be busy..

DANIEL

(his lips inches

from hers)

Busy gettin busy

(kisses her)

NICK

(standing up)

I gotta meet Sarah

10.

Ken stands up too

CARLA

You guys don't want in?

(her and daniel

break apart)

KEN

In on what?

CARLA

Daniel didn't tell you? He is

working for my brother now.

NICK

(surprised)

You are?

CARLA

Yeah. Full time. He isn't going

back to school. Now he can be with

me all the time. And Juan will

hook him up.

KEN

(indifferent)

great. I'm leaving. Bye

(walks to his car)

NICK

(still shocked)

Seriously man? No school?

DANIEL

(looks confident)

no school. I'm going to make all

this cash man! What do I need

school for?

KEN (OS)

Nick! Lets go

You hear a car start. Nick stares at Daniel and Carla for a

moment and then runs to the car. Daniel sits on the hood of

his car, carla moves bt his knees as lights a cig and Ken's

car peels off.

INT. WEIR KITCHEN - NIGHT

Family is at the dinner table

11.

JEANE

Sam honey, are you excited for

school tomorrow?

SAM

Excited? No

HOWARD

Well why not?

SAM

(embarrased)

I don't know. All summer I get to

hang out with whoever I want. Neil

and Bill and stuff. Now I have to

deal with everyone else. Teachers,

the jocks, Alan. I'm just a geek

to them.

JEANE

Oh honey, your not a geek!

LINDSAY

You know Sam, you look older. I

noticed it when I. When I

(gulps)

Got back. You ARE taller!

SAM

(shocked)

I am??

HOWARD

You think your pant legs got

shorter on their own then?

SAM

(giggles and looks

down at his

ankles)

I guess they ARE shorter

(Sits up straigher)

HOWARD

Linsday, you know- you are to go

to school and come right home-

right away. Do not pass go, don't

collect anything- Right home.

LINDSAY

(exsasperated)

Dad- I know!

12.

HOWARD

Don't get smart with me missy.

Just like we talked about. You are

going to focus on your studies,

keep your head down, and to have

no contact with those friends of

yours!

LINDSAY

Dad

JEANE

(speaking at the

same time as

lindsay)

Howard- Lindsay needs social

interaction-

HOWARD

Millie is welcome to come over,

shes a positive influcne.

SAM

Yeah, like when her dog got hit by

a car she she decided to became a

freak for a day?

LINDSAY

She didn't "become" a freak

JEANE

(confused)

Those kids who threw an egg at you

last Halloween? They are the

freaks?

Lindsay is looking horrifed and shooting Sam dirty looks

SAM

Lindsay friends

LINDSAY

Thanks Sam

SAM

(stuttering now)

I mean, I meant, no-

HOWARD

(To Lindsay, whos

head is down in

defeat)

You are to come right home!

13.

INT. SCHOOL - DAY

Bill, Sam, and Niel are all walking down the hallway

talking. Cindy Sanders is talking to the cheerleaders, they

are all in uniform.

NEIL

(leaning in and

wispering)

I wonder if Cindy will talk to you

Sam?

SAM

(looking scared to

approach her)

I don't know, she was pretty

angry, maybe I made a mistake...

NEIL

Did you ever think you would break

up with a cheerleader- YOU?

BILL

Yeah Sam she is cute, but she

thought "The Jerk" was stupid

NEIL

What kind of person thinks that?

They are almost at where Cindy is standing talking, they all

slows down and Cindy turns to face them

CINDY

Hi Sam!

SAM

(walks up to talk

to her, unsure)

Hi Cindy

CINDY

How was your summer?

SAM

(more confident

now)

It's was ok. How was yours?

CINDY

It was OK. I had to go to

cheerleading camp.

14.

SAM

Cheer leading camp?

CINDY

It's not fun, they make you cheer

for like eight hours a day!

SAM

Eight hours?

(laughs)

CINDY

You look different Sam-

SAM

(a littel

surprised)

I do? How?

CINDY

I don't know- taller?

The schoolbell rings. Neil and Bill take off as well as

Cindy's friends.

SAM

I should- I should go

CINDY

Yeah- yes, bye!

Cindy runs away and Sam is left in an empty hallway. Kim

Kelly rounds the corner with Rain and spots Sam standing

there. He looks starteled

KIM

(agressivly)

Hey! Lindsays brother- Get to

class

(she lightly

pushes him)

He shakes her off

SAM

(strongly)

My name is Sam, you know that Kim.

KIM

(laughs genuinely)

Well look at that, he finally grew

a pair!

(stares him down

and then barks

(MORE)

15.

KIM (cont'd)

out)

Well then get to class "Sam Wier!"

SAM

(walking away and

looking over his

shoulder)

YOU get to class!

(Sams walk turns

into a run as Kim

stares on in

admiration)

Ken and Nick round the corner

KIM

Hey!

NICK

Hey Kim. How was the dead?

(looks over at

Rain)

Hi

KIM

Rain, this is Ken and Nick

RAIN

(lightly)

hello

KEN

(deadpan)

peace sister

KIM

(rolls her eyes)

What have you jerks been doing all

summer

NICK

(shurgs)

hangin out

KEN

With the dancing queen

NICK

(lighty hits ken)

no- Sarah and I are pretty serious

16.

KIM

(surpised but

happy)

Thats great Nick. SO I take it you

are over the whole Lindsay thing?

NICK

Oh yeah

(exhales)

you know, I broke up with her-

that was like last year.

(pauses)

Is she back?

They all start to walk down the hallway together

KIM

(annoyed)

Oh yeah- she back.. to being a

loser. Her parents locked her in

her room or something.

RAIN

Thats way harsh

KIM

(trying to sound

causal)

Wheres Daniel?

NICK

(stalling)

um- I don't know

KIM

You dont know? You guys are always

in each other jock- he is

praticlay you boyfriend

NICK

(amused)

what? no!

KEN

Daniels not coming to school

KIM

Hes probably sitting under his

stupid car- he needs to give it up

already.

NICK

no, hes not coming back- ever.

17.

KIM

(surpised)

he dropped out? Oh wow hes a

winner now. I'm so glad thats

over.

NICK

Well we thought maybe you could

talk to him

KIM

(laughing)

me? No. If Daniel wants to be a

loser, he should be. I've been

saying this all along

Mr. Tychoski rounds the corner and stalkes towards them

TOWSHSKY

(teacherly)

Hey- What are you doing

everyone just stares at him

TOWSHSKY

Get to class!

Everyone goes in a sepreate direction, Kim looking back at

nick lookling thoughful

INT. LUNCHROOM - DAY

Geeks are sitting with Harris and Gorden at lunch table

BILL

So you have seen it?

HARRIS

Oh yes, I've seen it. The story

isn't anything to be excited

about, but it was funny, the

performances were great

GORDEN

I saw it too, my dad took me

SAM

Its not fair!

GORDEN

Say Harris, is Mike Hunt here?

18.

Sam, Neil, and Bill look confused

HARRIS

(laughs)

Mike Hunt? Has anyone seen Mike

Hunt?

They both laugh for a few more seconds

BILL

Who is Mike Hunt? Does he go to

this school?

Harris and Gorden start laughing all over again

SAM

I think he is in my math class...

NEIL

I'm in your math class, we don't

have a Mike Hunt.

Harris and Gorden laughs reach a high again

SAM

(exsasperted)

What? Why are you guys laughing?

He looks around. A bunch of jocks are standing near a table

laughing, one guy is re-inacting a scene from the movie

HARRIS

(calming down now)

It's from the movie

Neil looks back from across the room at the jocks and slams

his fist on the table so everyone is startled. All laughter

stops

NEIL

We are going to see that movie.

Tomorrow. After school. I haven't

figured out a plan yet, but I

will.

(he leans in)

OK?

SAM

But how are we going to get in,

we're 15?

19.

NEIL

I just said I will think of

something. I always do.

BILL

Not something that works

NEIL

(confident)

Well this WILL work!Come on! Do

you want to see this movie or not!

Tomorrow, don't tell your mom

Bill-

BILL

I'm not!

NEIL

Tomorrow. Agreed?

Bill nods

SAM

Agreed

LINDSAY IN SITTING

BY HERSELF A FEW

TABLE AWAY

Millie walks up to her table and sits down

MILLE

Hey Lindsay

LINDSAY

Oh hey Millie

MILLE

Are you ok?

LINDSAY

Yeah I'm fine

MILLE

My mom told me what happend

LINDSAY

What?

20.

MILLE

(lowering her

voice)

How you ditched the program at U

of M to go watch that band.

LINDSAY

(looking down)

Oh.

MILLE

Some people are saying...

(she stops)

LINDSAY

(looks up suddenly)

What? what are they saying

MILLE

They are saying your are

(wispers something

so quiet it's

unaudioable)

LINDSAY

What?

MILLE

(again speaks to

quietly)

LINDSAY

(kind of laughing

now)

Mille, I can't hear you

MILLE

(Loud now)

Are you having a baby?

Sevreal people at the table nearby hear and stare and

Lindsay grabs Milles arm and then lean into the table

together

LINDSAY

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Millie!!!

MILLE

(eyes wide with

fear)

Are you?

21.

LINDSAY

(unable to supress

a laugh now)

No Mille, I'm not pregnet

MILLE

(leans back,

relaved)

oh

LINDSAY

God, Millie who do you think I

am? I just went to a couple of

concerts. Why is everyone making

this such a big deal?

MILLE

(curious)

Well, what did you do there?

LINDSAY

(wistful)

It was so great. We listened to

the music, met so many people

(getting excited)

Kim and I hung out with this one

girl who had been to South America

and spent a night in the rain

forest!

Millie nods

LINDSAY

It really wasn't about drugs or

guys. They were there but it

wasn't really about any of that,

you know?

MILLE

What was it about?

LINDSAY

I was an adult. There were no

rules. We did whatever we wanted.

Millie nods again

LINDSAY

I realized- Maybe I don't want to

go to college. Maybe I want to

help people in a 3rd world

countries, maybe I want to take

dance classes or go to Europe!

22.

MILLE

My church sends missions to Africa

LINDSAY

(raising her voice)

EXACTLY!

MILLE

Thats what you want to do?

LINDSAY

Yes! I mean no. What I mean is-

why do my parents and teachers

think everyone must have perfect

grades and never drink or smoke?

Just bc I don't go to the math

program or I'm friends with Kim

Kelly doesn't mean my life will

turn out to be a disaster!

ROSSO (OS)

There she is!

Lindsay looks up and the exicted look drops off her face.

Mr. Rosso is standing in front of her

ROSSO

Hi Lindsay Hi Millie

MILLE

Hi Mr. Rosso

ROSSO

Mille do you mind if I steal

lindsay?

INT. ROSSOS OFFICE - DAY

rosso shuts the door to his office as lindsay sits down.

Rosso crosses the room and sits down on his desk

LINDSAY

I know what you are going to say

mr. Rosso

ROSSO

You do?

LINDSAY

You are going to ask me why I

threw my life away by not going to

the math program this summer.

(getting emotional)

(MORE)

23.

LINDSAY (cont'd)

You are going to ask me why I'm

runing my chances of getting into

a good college, tell me I should

re-join the mathletes, be a goody

two shoes mrs. perfect again.

(angry now)

Well thats not me. Does anyone

maybe think I don't WANT those

things???

ROSSO

Lindsay...

LINDSAY

I want to do good in school, I'm

still going to get all A's like I

always do- but why do

ROSSO

Lindsay

LINDSAY

(almost hysterial)

What?????

ROSSO

I want you to talk to Daniel

Desiro

LINDSAY

(offended and

confused)

What?

ROSSO

He dropped out of McKinley

LINDSAY

(in shock)

dropped out?

ROSSO

(getting off his

desk and walking

around to the

seat behind it)

Yes. He isn't coming back.

Lindsay is still speachless as Rosso sits down

24.

ROSSO

He only has 10 credits left- thats

4 classes. He just has to pass

four classes and then he can

graduate.

LINDSAY

Why do you think I can help

ROSSO

Because you are Daniel's friend.

He is your pal, your buddy,

amigio. And I know you care about

him. You can help Lindsay I know

you can.

LINDSAY

Mr. Rosso I haven't seen Daniel

since school ended last summer.

ROSSO

Then pay him a visit.

(leaning forward)

Lindsay. Both you and I know

Daniel is not dumb. But walking

away from a highschool degree ten

credits short is not very smart.

He will listen to you. He trusts

you. I know it Linsday. You have a

chance to make a difference in

someones life!

LINDSAY

(still not seeing

how she can help)

But-

ROSSO

Hey. It's just a suggestion. I

can't make you do it, it's not

required by "the school".

(makes air quotes)

the phone rings

ROSSO

Excuse me Lindsay

Mr. Rosso picks up the phone and starts talking. Lindsay

looks deep in thought

25.

INT. GYM - DAY

cheerleading practice, Sam is standing in the doorway

watching. Cindy is there. Vicki Applebee sees Sam and walks

over. Sam feels like he has been caught doing something

wrong and is about to walk away

VICKI

Hi Sam

SAM

Oh hi Vicki

VICKI

Are you here to watch Cindy?

SAM

Oh no- I was just walking by and

you know, I thought I would see

what you guys were doing

VICKI

Just practice

SAM

(ackward)

Looks good

VICKI

(laughs)

Actually. I wanted to tell you

that- well. You know Stacey Carr?

Sam looks over at a bruntte, kind of cute but young looking,

short, freakles. Cindy see him and waves and she walks over

SAM

Yeah I think I do

(pointing)

is that her?

VICKI

(pushes sam's

finger down)

Shhh! don't point. Shes a

freshman.

CINDY

(walking up)

Hi Sam

(to Vicki)

Did you tell him?

26.

SAM

Tell me what?

CINDY

(bouncing up and

down)

Stacey likes you. She asked me

about you yesterday. She thinks

you are cute.

SAM

(looking over at

Stacey again)

Me?

VICKI

Yes you!

CINDY

I told her what a sweet nice guy

you are and how you like those

movies and star wars and what that

other game you guys play? with the

dragons?

SAM

(horrifed)

Cindy? You told her all of that?

Now she is going to think I'm a

geek!

CINDY

No Sam, it made her like you more,

she said she likes "geeks"

He looks over at Stacey again, this time she waves, and he

kind of half raises his hand

VICKI

(giggling)

Do you like her?

SAM

(uncomfortable)

I don't know, I don't know her

CINDY

Well you guys could go on a date.

Or we could all hang out in a

group.

27.

SAM

(unsure)

I don't know..

wistle blows off screen, Vicki and Cindy look back

CINDY

(as vicki walks

away)

We can talk about this later, k?

Just think about it

SAM

(As he looks at

Stacey)

Ok

Cindy walks away

EXT. WALKING HOME FROM SCHOOL - DAY

Bill Neil and Sam walking home from school

NEIL

So not only does Stacey like you,

but she asks Cindy to set you up

with her?

SAM

Well not really. Vicki is the one

who told me

BILL

Sam, are you a friends with these

people? Did Vicki ask about me?

NEIL

(to Bill)

yeah right.

(to sam)

She didn't, right?

SAM

no! wait listen- what do I do. I

think I still like Cindy. If I go

out with this stacey girl, it will

ruin my chances forever!

BILL

So there are two cheerleaders who

like you. One who kissed me, and

how many Neil has spoken to?

28.

NEIL

Shut up Bill, I talk to them all

the time. Sam, do you think this

girl is cute?

SAM

I don't know- I feel wierd, why

does she like me? Cindy told her

how many times I saw star wars,

it's kind of embarrasing

BILL

Oh forget it, problem solved

SAM

no! Cindy said she liked that!

Isn't that werid

NEIL

Sam, all the cheerleaders like

you, are you becoming popular?

BILL

Yeah just don't forget the little

people when you hit it big

SAM

(being modest but

a little proud

and laughing)

Shut up!

EXT. OUTSIDE BLEACHERS - DAY

After school. Freaks under the bleachers. Kim is talking to

Amy and they are laughing Sarah and Nick are holding hands,

Ken is just hanging out. Lindsay sees all of them as she is

walking out, hesitatesand sighs, and then keeps on walking.

Kim sees her do this and catches up to her.

KIM

Hey brain

LINDSAY

(looks guilty)

Hi Kim- listen I'm sorry about the

other night and

(she looks over at

everyone)

Nick is still with Sarah?

29.

KIM

(laughs)

Yeah, and she is lame-o man. He

follows her around like a little

puppy. He is seriously whipped

LINDSAY

I want to hang out, but I'm still

grounded

Nick waves but stops as soon as Sarah notices

KIM

So? Hang out anyway

LINDSAY

I can't. I don't know if my

parents are ever going to forgive

me.

KIM

Lindsay, remember when those cute

twins wanted to make out and I

forgot which guy was mine and

kissed yours?

Lindsay laughs

KIM

See? We had the most amazing time.

And I know I can be a drag and

all, but I need you around.

(looking down and

kicking the

ground)

pretty soon Daniel will show up

and I don't know what will happen

LINDSAY

Kim, I'm sorry, you gotta

understand, I have to go home and

study. I can't goof off and waste

time like this anymore. I can't

cut class or just hang out...

KIM

(annoyed but

kidding)

Are you breaking up with us?

LINDSAY

(rushing)

No! Kim thats not it-My parents

think I am throwing my life away.

(MORE)

30.

LINDSAY (cont'd)

I made too many mistakes, and bad

decisions. I should have gone to U

of M.

KIM

(pissed)

really? I was kidding. Thats why

you have been MIA all week? You

aren't hanging out anymore?

LINDSAY

I just can't right now

KIM

(backing away)

I can't belive you are doing this!

LINDSAY

(despreate)

I just need to focus on my school

work, not get into trouble

KIM

So thats what we are to you,

trouble?

They look at each other. Lindsay wants to refute what Kim

said, but she can't.

KIM

(more hurt then

mad now)

Wow. Okay. Well have fun sitting

all alone in your pedistal miss

goody two shoes

(turns around and

looks over her

shoulder)

See you around

LINDSAY

(feebly)

No wait!

Lindsay watches as Kim rejoins the group. Nick and Sarah

kiss and Linsday has tears in her eyes.

INT. SAMS ROOM - NIGHT

Bill is looking down at the phone book and Niel is on the

phone. Sam is looking at a comic book

31.

NEIL

(using a fake

older mans voice)

Yes, I would like to buy movie

tickets but I can't walk so I am

going to have my son pick them up

for me-

Sam looks up and shakes his head

BILL

(quietly to Niel)

This is stupid

NEIL

(waves them off)

Yes, but it isn't safe to ride in

my wheelchair at night, I don't

have any reflective devices on the

chair and

(pauses listening,

getting mad)

Fine! Since when does a

handicapped man not have the right

to see an R rated movie! What kind

of country is this?

(pauses listening

then hang up)

Ok that isn't going to work

SAM

(putting comic

down)

none of it is going to work! We

can't dress up as girls, or claim

to be blind-

BILL

A blind person can't SEE the movie

Niel

NEIL

that the whole point! We can't

even SEE the naked ladies so it

really isn't rated R for the blind

(looking at the

phone book and

starting to dial

another number.

Talking in the

same voice again)

Yes,

(coughing and

talking in a weak

(MORE)

32.

NEIL (cont'd)

voice)

I'm a terminal cancer pacient at

Sinai hospital and I had a

question for you

Neil continues talking

BILL

Gorden's dad is so cool, he took

him to the movies

SAM

My dad would never take me- he

thinks Dallas is to racey

BILL

Dallas rules. Hey aren't your

sisters friends older? Can't they

take us?

SAM

(uncomfortable)

Yeah. But they are all freaks. And

I don't think they are friends

anymore. Lindsay doesn't really

talk to anyone. Since she got

back a few weeks ago anyways.

NEIL

(hangs up phone)

Well, on to plan B

SAM

Whats plan B?

NEIL

Ok-

(other boys lean

in)

This is what my brother told me he

used to do. Just ask someone

outside to buy us the tickets.

Then we just walk in. No big deal.

BILL

like sneak in?

NEIL

no, we aren't sneaking in. We will

have tickets

Niel nods in excitement but Sam and Bill look nervous

33.

EXT. DANIELS HOUSE - DAY

Daniel is sitting on the stoop of his house ourside talking

with two guy about 10 years older then him. Lindsay is

walking down the street very moody. She sees one guy hand

Daniel a wad of cash and they shake hands. The guy lights a

cig. She keeps walking anyway until she reaches the end of

the driveway. He sees her and stands up right away and walks

down the drive.

DANIEL

(calling out)

Lindsay!

he saunters up and embraces her, she is happy but surpised

LINDSAY

(he lets her go)

Whats up daniel

DANIEL

nothing- so I hear you followed

the dead, that must have been

really narly

LINDSAY

(glances over at

the two men)

Yeah, it was awesome. My parents

were pretty mad though. I was

sopposed to go to U of M for the

summer

DANIEL

(laughs)

Whooops!

LINDSAY

(laughing)

yeah, I know, whoops!

DANIEL

(puts his arm

around her and

starts walking

her back to the

house)

You want a beet or something?

Lindsay looks truley happy for the first time the whole

episode

34.

LINDSAY

no, I'm fine.

as the two of them sit down on the stoop, the two men get up

and mumble something to daniel, bump fits and set off down

the street

LINDSAY

who was that?

DANIEL

Just some guys... So have you seen

Nick and his girl? Shes sure got

him on a tight leash.

LINDSAY

(laughing)

I don't know, she seems ok

IT'S DARKER OUT

Daniel and Lindsay are both laying in the grass next to each

other but not that close. He is holding a beer

LINDSAY

(pointing to the

sky)

And that one is the big dipper.

You see the handle?

DANIEL

no, where?

LINDSAY

(pointing)

next to the little dipper

DANIEL

(smiling)

lil dipper? Why are there spoons

in the sky anyway? Whats wrong

with just having stars. The little

dipper- you made that one up for

sure!

LINDSAY

(Laughs and pushes

him)

No! How can you not know the

little dipper, we learned that in

like forth grade!

35.

DANIEL

(takes sip of beer)

I guess I wasn't the best at

school then

She looks side ways at him in the silence

LINDSAY

You really aren't going back to

school?

DANIEL

(not looking at

her)

Nope

LINDSAY

so thats it?

DANIEL

Yep

LINDSAY

You are ten credits short of

gradutation Daniel. You can do it,

I'll help you!

DANIEL

(looking at her)

Lindsay I'm not like you. I can't

just get good grades and be smart

and funny and be liked by

everyone.

(looks away)

LINDSAY

(surpised)

Ha. Daniel, I am NOT who you think

I am

DANIEL

(looking at her

again)

You are exactly who I think you

are.Be proud of it. If I were as

great as you I would be.

They look at each other for a moment

LINDSAY

(recovering)

so what are you going to do

instead?

36.

DANIEL

Work for Carla's brother Juan

LINDSAY

(confused)

Who is carla?

DANIEL

Just this women I've been do- I've

been with

LINDSAY

(laughs)

WOMAN? You are with a woman?

DANIEL

She is a little older. Just- Her

brother sells car parts and does

some club promoting. I've already

make a few hundered bucks. I can

help pay for my dads medication,

buy grocries, maybe move out and

get my own place...

LINDSAY

Is it illegal?

DANIEL

What? What Juan is doing?

(brushes it off)

no way!

He takes another sip of beer

DANIEL

Just don't tell Kim about Carla

ok, she will flip out. And Carla's

crazy man

(he smiles)

She could really do Kim some

damage

Lindsay looks at her watch.

LINDSAY

(sitting up

suddenly)

Oh my god! It's 630!!!

DANIEL

(lazliey turns on

his side)

already?

37.

LINDSAY

(head in hands)

Oh my god. My parents! I'm

sopposed to be grounded.

She stands up

DANIEL

(standing up)

I'll drive you home

LINDSAY STREET

Daniel is driving Lindsay home and the radio is blasting

LINDSAY

(turns down radio)

shhhh. Just stop right here.

DANIEL

(confused)

you are three houses up.

LINDSAY

(looking around

nervously)

I know, but but my parents can't

see you.

DANIEL

(stops the car)

alright, get out of here loser

(he pushes her and

she opens the

door)

LINDSAY

(leaning though

the car window)

Thanks for the ride

DANIEL

(leans back in his

seat)

anytime

their eyes meet and he is about to say something but instead

breaks the silence by laughing and jerks the car foward a

little and lindsay is jerked forward

LINDSAY

(laughing)

Hey!

38.

DANIEL

(kidding)

get outta here, scram!

LINDSAY

(quiter now)

ok.bye

She walks up the street towards her house and daniel watches

for a moment, amused and kind of in admiration

DANIEL

(nods and watches

her walk down the

street.)

hmm

He reverses down the street

LINDSAY STANDING AT

THE END OF HER

DRIVEWAY

Linsday looks up at her house and then down at her watch

again. She can't decide what to do. Suddenly she runs across

the street and up to Millies house and knocks on the door.

While she waits, she looks behind at her house. Millie opens

the door.

MILLE

(a little surpised)

What are you doing here?

LINDSAY

Hey, I thought you might want to

study. We have that Math test

tomorrow.

MILLE

I thought you were grounded?

LINDSAY

I am. But my parents said it's ok

to have you over.

MILLE

(smiles)

me? Oh, Well it's already almost

seven.

LINDSAY

(slighty frantic)

Just come over for an hour then

39.

Millie looks unsure

LINDSAY

(pleading)

Look- I could really use your

help. I'm a little rusty and- and

I just spent a few hours at the

library and I want to get a good

grade tomorrow. I know you can

help me.

MILLE

(nodding)

Alight

INT. WIER LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Mom, Dad, and Sam are all eating popcorn watching Threes

Company. They are all laughing at the tv. The door opens and

they all look to see Lindsay standing there with Millie

HOWARD

(Standing up)

Lindsay!

JEANE

(worried)

Hi Millie Dear. Linsday, where

were you? you missed dinner.

SAM

(not looking away

from the screen)

Yeah, - missed mom's pot roast-

again

HOWARD

(looking back at

Sam scolding)

Sam!

SAM

(looks at mom)

sorry

MILLE

Hi Mr.Weir, Hi Mrs. Weir

HOWARD

Hi Millie.

(shakes his head

and looks at

Linsday)

(MORE)

40.

HOWARD (cont'd)

We told you to come right home

after school! It's been a week and

you already broke the rules! I

can't belive this!

JEANE

(standing up)

What were you doing?

LINDSAY

(causaly)

I'm sorry- We were at the libray.

Millie looks horrified

HOWARD

You didn't call or anything! We

had no idea where you were!

LINDSAY

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's just

that. We have this test tomorrow-

Dad looks sceptical

LINDSAY

(walking into the

house)

See, I thought I was just going to

be a few minutes. And then Millie

was helping me and time flew by.

Before I knew it was six o'clock!

Millie looks like she just got punched in the face

JEANE

Linsday, you were sopposed to come

right home, you know that

LINDSAY

(raising her voice)

But this is important! I have to

get an A. I needed Millies help.

We were on a roll and I didn't

want to stop until we finished the

whole practice test!

HOWARD

(angry)

Well we siad you needed to focus

on your studies, But you could

have called! Or studied at home!

How do we know you aren't running

(MORE)

41.

HOWARD (cont'd)

off again?

LINDSAY

(yelling)

I'm NOT running off again. GOD dad

give me a break! I was with MILLE!

(gestures to Mille

who flinches)

JEANE

I'm sure you will do fine tomorrow

honey

LINDSAY

(looking insecure)

I don't know. I don't think so

HOWARD

(relaxing a little)

Fine. Millie can stay until eight.

But ONLY to study girls, OK?

LINDSAY

Yeah Dad

Lindsay pulls millie into the hallway

LINDSAY ROOM

Lindsay walks in, slams the door, and throws her stuff down.

Millie walks slowly to the bed and sits down.

LINDSAY

(mad)

ARGHHH! They say they want me to

study more. Then when I do, I'm in

trouble? My parents are insane!

MILLE

(disbelif)

Lindsay, you lied

LINDSAY

(sits down and

opens her math

book)

not really. I mean, I was at the

library. And I am with you now.

42.

MILLE

(upset)

You put me in a really bad

situation Lindsay

LINDSAY

Why? You didn't have to lie, you

didn't say anything.

MILLE

(shakes head)

It doesn't matter, it wasn't

honest

LINDSAY

(getting worked up

again)

Do you want me to go tell them I

was at the library alone? You see

how crazy they are. I'm not

hurting anyone- can we please move

on? I really do need help for this

test!

MILLE

(slides to the

floor)

Ok. Lets start with the practice

test.

PASSING OF TIME,

QUICK FADE

They are both lying on the floor laughing, books and papers

everywhere.

MILLE

(laughing)

Oh! and then Mr.Meads hair peace

fell of!

LINDSAY

(laughing, shocked)

It did? OH NO!

MILLE

(laughing)

and then no one knew if we should

tell him or not. He just kept on

teaching!

43.

LINDSAY

(laughing)

What did his head look like?

MILLE

(thoughful)

scaley

LINDSAY

(grossed out)

Scaley? OH gross!

(laughing again)

MILLE

So Rita Cabernear raised her hand

and we thought she was going to

tell him-

there is a light knock on the door

LINDSAY

come in

Mom is standing there

JEANE

Millie, it's time to go home.

MILLE

(starting to pack

up her things)

oh yeah. Okay. Thanks for the iced

tea mrs. weir.

JEANE

Any time Millie.

(walks up to

Lindsay and

kisses her)

Goodnight Lindsay. We know you are

trying dear

(exits)

MILLE

(zipping up he

backpack)

I know you will be fine. You are

always good at tests. I'm the one

who freaks out and forgets

everything.

44.

LINDSAY

(laughs)

Thanks Millie. I mean it.

MILLE

(standing up)

Linsday?

LINDSAY

yeah?

MILLE

You weren't at the Library were

you?

LINDSAY

(pauses)

how did you know?

MILLE

(points to

Lindsays head)

You have grass in your hair.

LINDSAY

(picking it out)

Oh.

MILLE

Do you want to study tomorrow

night? You can come over for

dinner. My mom is making meatballs

LINDSAY

(wistful)

I love your moms meatballs! Sure.

MILLE

ok- see you at school- bye!

(exits)

LINDSAY

bye

Lindsay goes back to her book and studies for a few moments.

Goes to the bookcase to grab a book. On her nightstand is a

candid pic of all the main freaks. Linsday smiles at it, and

then brings the book back to the floor and opens it, but

glaces back at the photo again. She sighs and puts her head

down on the pile of books.

45.

INT. CLASSROOM - DAY

Cindy, Sam, Stacey and others are in science lab. Teacher is

pairing them off into partners

TEACHER

Cindy and Sam

(cindys face

lights up)

and Bill and stacey

Stacey and Cindy approach the boys

TEACHER

Okay eveyone come up here and grab

a slide

students start to move, setting up telescopes, moving to the

front, and getting together at lab stations

STACEY

Hey Sam

SAM

(nervous)

Whats up Stacey?

STACEY

I wish we were lab partners..

an uncomfortable silence sits between all of them

CINDY

(piping up)

We could switch if you want, I'll

work with Bill

SAM

(stuttering in

shock)

well, I think-

Teacher walks by and looks down at them

TEACHER

You have to finish the assignment

with the hour! There is no bonus

or after school time for this one!

46.

BILL

I don't mind. Cindy, I'll get the

slides

(turns to walk

away)

CINDY

ok

Stacey moves closer to a shocked sam and reaches for his

hand

STACEY

(staring at him in

the eye)

Come on Sam

SAM

(looks away from

her stare,

uncomfortable)

um Stacey, I don't know if

TEACHER

(striding up

causing Sam to

pull away quickly)

No switching partners!

Bill is across the room and looks back at Cindy who shrugs

STACEY

(still staring at

Sam in a creepy

way)

to bad Sam

She walks away and looks over her shoulder at him. Cindy

grabs his shoulder

CINDY

Come on Sam, we have to start the

assigment!

Sam follows her and watches Stacey and Bill at their table.

The are both laughing.

CINDY

SAM!!

47.

SAM

(snapping out of

it)

Sorry Cindy

CINDY

(puts on silly lab

goggles and hands

a pair to sam)

She really likes you

SAM

(putting on

goggles)

I guess. Shes really- agressive.

CINDY

(opening book)

Well, she thinks you are cute

SAM

She doesn't even know me

CUT TO BILL AND

STACEY STATION

BILL

(looking at

textbook)

OK- it says use the single cell

silde first

STACEY

alright

(puts slide under

mircoscope and

looks though the

lens)

BILL

(looking at book)

It should have rugged edge

STACEY

(looking)

I don't see it

BILL

Let me look

they switch positions and Bill looks into the telescope.

Stacey re-adjusts her top. Bill takes off his googles to get

a better look

48.

STACEY

(in a causal tone)

Hey Bill- Do you know if Sam and

Cindy went past first base?

BILL

First base is kissing?

STACEY

(counting off on

her fingers)

First base is kissing, Second base

is above, Third-

Camera cuts to a wider shot and you see stacey wisper

something in Bill's ear. while counting off three and four.

He is startled and the mircoscope goes in his eye

BILL

(yelling)

WHAT??? OWWWWWWW AHHHH

(puts hands over

his eye)

OWWWWWW!

STACEY

(rushing over to

Bill)

Oh my god are you ok?

BILL

(pacing)

AHHHHH!

(to stacey)

WAS THAT NECCASARY? AHHHHH!

The class starts to rush over and gather around Bill

STACEY

(puts her hands on

his shoulders,

trying to look at

his eye)

Oh Bill!

BILL

(jerks away)

No!

Bill still screaming.Teacher runs up to Bill and pushes

students out of way. Sam is right behind her

49.

SAM

Bill!

Teacher grabs bill and pulls him away from the crowd of

students.

TEACHER

Bill what happened

BILL

My eye, it went in my eye!

TEACHER

(looking behind

her at Sam)

Sam- take Bill to the nurse!

Sams runs forward and grabs Bill, leading him out of the

room

TEACHER

Hey! Shows over! Back to work!

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

Bill, Sam, and Neil are walking down the hallway. Bill in

wearing a huge patch over his eye and is having a little

trouble navigating

NEIL

This is embarrassing

everyone is staring

BILL

Oh! I'm sorry Neil, this is

embarrasing for you??

(veers to the

right, Niel

pushes him back

on corse)

NEIL

Yeah, everyone is looking

BILL

Yeah like the time you peed your

pants and eveyone saw?

NEIL

I ran into a drinking fountin! You

know that!

50.

SAM

You got PUSHED into a drinking

fountin

NEIL

(exsaperated)

Not on purpose!

Bill can't see well, he vears off a little to the left. Sam

stears him in the right direction

SAM

It was on purpose

Two jocks approach them and start laughing

JOCK 1

What happened aberchuck? Got poked

in the eye?

BILL

(confused)

What? No? I was in Biology- the

mircoscope-

JOCK 2

You sure about that? Looks like it

may have been something else!

JOCK 1

(laughs)

"I'll give them something to

scream about!"

SAM

What are you talking about?

GORDEN

(appears from no

where)

It's from the movie

NEIL

(throws his hands

up in the air)

ARH! GOD BILL!

BILL

(looks at Niel)

What?

51.

GORDEN

(laughs)

It's pretty funny- it's this part

where they are looking though

holes in the wall to the girls

locker room. One of the girls

catches them and goes to look ...

NEIL

ENOUGH!!!

(he exits)

JOCK 2

(in a pirate voice)

AY AY matey, were gunna make you

walk to plank, ARRGGGGG!

Both Jocks laugh and high five

JOCK 1

See ya, Blackbeard

Jocks laugh and walk away. Neil and Sam spot Stacey talking

to Vicki nearby and stop in their tracks

SAM

(scared)

Oh no

Stacey sees them and starts walking towards them

SAM

Oh no

GORDEN

(confused)

what?

STACEY

(approaching)

Hi Bill.

(seductivly)

Hi Sam

SAM

(nervous)

Um ah I gotta go, I have a test

(takes off)

52.

STACEY

(watches Sam run

away)

Bye! Bill I'm so sorry, are you

OK?

BILL

My eye hurts

STACEY

I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean

to freak you out like that it just

that..

(looks were Sam

left)

I like Sam- and I think he is

scared of me.

BILL

Well, maybe you come on a little

strong

STACEY

(surpised)

Really? No one has ever told me

that before.

BILL

Really?

STACEY

Yeah, I've been out with John

Sawyer, and a few basketball

players. They never said that

before.

Bell rings, people scatter

STACEY

Well, gotta go- see you. I hope

your eye feels better. Matey.

Turns and walks away. Bill turns and stumbles.

BILL

Gorden can you walk me to science?

Gorden grabs Bills arm and leads him away

53.

INT. GIRLS BATHROOM- OUTSIDE - DAY

Lindsay approachs the bathroom as you hear a girl scream and

run out. She is shortly followed by Ken who has an amused

look on his face.

KEN

(honest)

What? It's not like I was WATCHING

you go to the bathroom! I was just

hangning out!

(calling after her)

I just wanted to check out my hair

(laughs and walks

off)

Linsday walks in and hears Kims laugher right away and is

taken aback

ENTERS BATHROOM

LINDSAY

(nervous)

Hi Kim

KIM

(looks up and

gives lindsay a

dirty look)

Hi Brain

(putting eyeliner

on)

What do you want? I thought you

couldn't be near me- I'm trouble

LINDSAY

Kim please

KIM

Forget it! I'm sick of all your

judging. If you think I'm such a

bad person, why did you hang out

with me in the first place?

LINDSAY

(sighs and leans

agaist the sink)

I'm not juding

54.

KIM

(looking at her)

Yes you are. I didn't FORCE you to

come with me this summer! You

wanted to go, remember?

LINDSAY

And I'm so glad I went

KIM

(annoyed)

What?

LINDSAY

Kim, I had so much fun with you. I

know we are different, and I care

about school and you care about

you know, other things, but your

my best friend

Kim freezes, she doesn't know what to do, she gets

uncomfortbale and starts playing with her hair

KIM

Shut up Linsday- Isn't that Jesus

freak your best friend?

LINDSAY

(looking in the

mirror at Kim)

No- I mean yes. I mean Millie is

my oldest friend. You are my best

friend.

KIM

(sad)

a best friend you are abandoning

LINDSAY

(pissed and

raising her voice)

Kim! You know, I'm such a good

friend to you!

You are mean to me, make fun of me

for being smart. YOU judge me Kim!

Did you ever think about that? I

can't do anything right as far as

you are concerned. And I have

never done anything to you- ever!

Kim stares at her

55.

KIM

(quieter)

You really think I'm your best

friend?

LINDSAY

(still yelling)

Yeah! And a crappy one! I mean

what about me? Why can't I hang

out with everyone AND get good

grades? I don't have to make a

choice. You are as bad as my

parents! You are forcing me to

choose!

They look at each other. Silence. Lindsay turns and walks

away. Kim looks thoughful,almost happy. Then pissed at

herself

KIM

(to herself)

Oh crap. I'm an idiot

(running out of

the bathroom,

calling after her)

Linsday, wait!

INT. CLASSROOM - DAY

Lindsay sits in Towchski's class staring down at her books,

she seems sad, but not nessasarly disinterested in the

class.

TOWSHSKY

and Lindsay, What would be the

proper equation here?

LINDSAY

(looks up,

startled)

Um, Ah

(she glances at

her notes)

Are we on number 4 or 5, I'm sorry

TOWSHSKY

(exsaperated and

talking to the

class as I whole)

People! I know it's been a nice

relaxing summer, with the swimming

pools and keg parties, but we are

back to business now so lets act

(MORE)

56.

TOWSHSKY (cont'd)

like it ok?

LINDSAY

(spurting it out)

It's x minus the square root of 6.

I'm sorry Mrf. towshski

TOWSHSKY

(smiles)

OK good,

(claps twice)

Back in the swing of things Weir!

Lindsay looks temperatly happy but then looks back at her

books, dissapointed and bored.

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

Nick walks down the hallway looking into various classrooms

and stops when he reaches linsdays. He looks though the

small window as Towshsky drones on and wait for Lindsay to

notice him. Lindsay is distracted looking around the room.

Spots Millie and they smile at each other then looks

startled to see Nick looking at her. He makes a gesture with

his head like "come out here" and Lindsay doesn't hesitate

at all. As she raises her hand in the air, nick ducks down.

INT. CLASSROOM - DAY

LINDSAY

(suddenly and

urgent)

Mr. Towshsky?

TOWSHSKY

(turning away from

the board)

Yes Linsday

LINDSAY

Can I go to the bathroom?

TOWSHSKY

Fine.

(he shoos her away)

Go

Lindsay skirts out the door and into the hallway

CUT TO

57.

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

Lindsay walks out of the class room, actually excited. She

doesn't see Nick anywhere. She walks a few steps and looks

around. Nick appears out of no where and grabs her shoulder.

LINDSAY

(startled)

Ah!

(turns around)

Nick!

(She laughs)

NICK

(Laughs)

Hey

LINDSAY

(still laughing)

Whats going on?

NICK

(pointing down the

hallway where

Kim, Ken, Amy,

and Sarah are

standing)

A bunch of us are going to see

that Porky's movie. Kim wanted me

to tell you she feels really bad

about everything. It's so cool

that you are smart And you care

about things.

LINDSAY

Right now? I'm in class. And KIM

wants me to come?

NICK

(shrugs and looks

at clock)

Well yeah. We all do.Daniel is

going to pick us up outside, so if

you want to go...

(he looks back at

group and then

lindsay and then

the clock.)

Come on!

Lindsay is watching mr. towskski teach. Mille raises her

hand to answer a question. Linsday watches her and then her

eyes drift to her desk with her books and notebook on it.

58.

NICK

Are you coming?

LINDSAY

(smiles, still

looking into the

classroom again)

Yeah. Lets go

she smiles as she turns away and trots toward the group. Kim

one arm hugs her and gives a huge laugh as they all walk

down the hallway

Lindsay watches as Kim rejoins the group. Nick and Sarah

kiss and Linsday has tears in her eyes.

EXT. BLEACHERS-GYM CLASS - DAY

Neil, Sam, and Bill (with eyepatch) are running on the track

in gym class

NEIL

(breathing hard)

This...is...inhumane

SAM

How many more laps?

BILL

(not struggeling)

four, four more laps

They round the lap and coach fredricks is standing there

COACH

(yelling)

come on Swciber, if you don't beat

last weeks time tomorrow we do it

again!

SAM

(trying to run

faster)

great! We are NOT doing this again

tomorrow

NEIL

Just think, in a few short hours

this will be all over and we will

be laughing our butts of in Porkys

59.

SAM

It's not going to work Neil

NEIL

(mad)

Shut up! I'm sick of this! You

guys keep complaining but I don't

see you doing anything about it!

BILL

(looking at

parking lot)

Isn't that Lindsay?

Lindsay and freaks are running though the school parking lot

SAM

(turning to look)

What is she doing?

An orange camero pulls up and group get in.

NEIL

(starting to lag

behind)

I guess shes cutting class

BILL

I thought you said she didn't hang

out with those freaks anymore

SAM

(stunned)

I mean, I - I really thought she

didn't either. I can't belive she

is just leaving. I wonder where

they are going

NEIL

(really dragging

behind now)

probably a bar.Maybe an opium den.

Or an abandoned warehouse. Maybe a

big giant sex party

BILL

EW

SAM

Gross you guys thats my sister!

They run by coach again

60.

COACH

Pick up the pace patchy!

They run faster. Neil looks like he is going to die

NEIL

Look guys,

(gesturing to

parking lot)

I'm sure Lindsay has snuck into

the movies. Do you really think

Damiel Desiro even PAYS for a

movie ticket?

SAM

He doesn't look like the type of

guy who goes to the movies

Jocks run by them and push and smash into them on purpose

JOCK 2

(pushing Neil out

of the way)

Hey Aberchcuck-

(singing)

Yo ho ho ho a pirates life for me!

JOCK 1

(pirate voice)

Shiver me timbers!

shoves Bill and he stumbles

JOCK 1

Whoops sorry Cylops

Both jocks laughing hyserially

BILL

Real orignal guys!

Jocks run off and there is a moment of scilence when they

are all running

BILL

You know what, lets do it. lets

sneak in.

NEIL

Finally! There we g-

Neil takes off like a bullet, surpassing the jocks

61.

SAM

Whoa-

NEIL

(dying now)

I had no idea he could do that!

Bill continues to surpass people running at warp speed.

Coach Fredrick is yelling and cheering. Even the jocks by

the finish line are clapping.Bill finishes and heaving. lays

down in the grass.Sam and Neil look on in shock. Bill sits

up and coach fredricks comes by and hands him water

EXT. PARKING LOT - DAY

Kim and Lindsay are holding hands running though the parking

lot. Ken, Amy, Sarah and Nick are behind them.

LINDSAY

(looking behind

her)

Come on!

(looks free and

happy can;t stop

smiling)

She stops at curb as a orange camero beeps from across the

street. Daniel pulls around the corner.

KIM

(nervous and

wispering)

Oh god- theres Daniel

the others run up behind them

LINDSAY

(looking surpised)

Have you talked to him since you

have been back?

KIM

(offened)

no! I haven't seen or talked to

any of these guys but you since

last year

(taken aback)

Why? have you?

62.

LINDSAY

(looks panicked

and laughs)

ah no. No

Car pulls up and Daniel looks out the window at them

DANIEL

OK, lets go!

Ken and Amy open the door and gets in. Nick and Sarah run

around to the other side

DANIEL

(looking at Kim

and Lindsay

standing there)

I guess you guys are my dates

Lindsay laughs nervously

DANIEL

(looking a Kim)

Hi Kim

KIM

(pouty)

Daniel

Ken and Nick are roughhousing in the back seat and Daniel

turns around

DANIEL

(to back seat)

You guys, cut it out, your going

to mess up the uplostry. I jsut

put that in!

Ken swats at Daniel's ear. He turns around and hits him

back- they are laughing

AMY

(yelling)

Stop it guys, lets go. This thing

starts in ten minutes

KEN

(pulling himself

off nick)

Yes lets go see some boobies!

Kim jumps in the frount seat, lindsay on her lap. Everyone

else in the back. Sarah shuts the door

63.

KIM

(looking at Daniel)

Step on it Desrio!

He looks at her for a second and then peels of, tires

screeching. Kim laughs. Daniel laughs and looks at both Kim

and Lindsay. Lindsay looks away out the window

KIM

(screaming)

whoooooooooooooooooooooo!

EXT. OUTSIDE THE MOVIES - DAY

Geeks are standing on the street

NEIL

I told you I was sorry! I thought

this would work

SAM

I told you no one would want to do

this! That lady offered to buy is

tickets for that singing fish

movie- it's for babies!

BILL

Hey! I liked it!

NEIL

You would

SAM

(annoyed)

I'm going home, this is stupid

NEIL

(grabbing sam)

Hey- do you guys think that guy is

18?

(points to random

guy with a

skateboard

talking to his

friends)

BILL

Why?

NEIL

(staring at guy)

I'm asking him

(walking towards

(MORE)

64.

NEIL (cont'd)

him)

SAM

(desprate)

Neil no!

Neil walks up to guy and pulls out his wallet

NEIL

(proper)

Excuse me sir?

Skaters buddies laugh as he turns around. He is tougher then

he first appears. He has piecings and a face tatoo

SKATER

(angry)

What do you want pee wee?

NEIL

I was wondering if you would be so

kind to purchase three tickets or

me and my friends to go see

Porky's? In exchage I will give

you five dollars

SKATER

(laughs)

Not old enough to get in yourslef?

NEIL

(embarrased)

no

SKATER

(looks over at

Bill and Sam)

Those are your friends?

Bill waves but Sam pushes his hand down

SKATER

Dude, whats up with that guys eye?

NEIL

(dismissively)

Nothing, it happened in Science

Lab

(rushing along)

Are you going to do it or not?

65.

SKATER

(condisening)

Sure, I'll do it. Just give me the

money and five dollars.

NEIL

ok great

walks over to Sam and Bill

NEIL

OK give me your money for the

tickets!

SAM

(worried)

Are you sure this is a good idea?

BILL

Yeah that guy looks pretty scary

group of skaters laugh

NEIL

(frantic)

Hes cool just come on!

They take out their wallets and give him the money. He has

to practicly wrench the money out of Bill's hand. They watch

as Niel walks back to the group

NEIL

(handing over the

cash)

Here you go- thank you so much

sir.

SKATER

(condisending)

and thank you

Neil and geeks look on in horror and skater takes cash folds

it up and put it in his pocket. Niel is frozen. friends

laugh and zoom away on skateboards.

SKATER

See ya around!

SAM

HEY!

skater takes off and leaves Neil standing there

66.

NEIL

(after the guy is

a block away)

HEY! COME BACK WITH MY MONEY!

Bill and Sam approach looking dissapointed

NEIL

(yelling)

I KNEW IT! GOD! ARG!

BILL

If you knew it why did you say it

was going to be OK?

NEIL

(stillyelling)

I didn't really know! I thought he

seemed nice

SAM

He did not seem nice. I'm done

with this, I'm going home

(turns and walks

away)

BILL

me too

(follows him)

Bill and Sam walk in silence. Neil catches up with them

NEIL

You guys!

(catching breath)

Listen- ok fine I'm sorry

BILL

You owe us each five dollars!

NEIL

Fine, I will pay you both the $5.

Tomorrow. For now we will just

have to walk, bc no one has any

bus money

SAM

(quietly)

This is all your fault

NEIL

(yelling)

I said I was sorry!

67.

Doors burst open in the alley way and Lindsay comes out

laughing followed by the rest of the freaks

LINDSAY

(surpised)

Sam?

SAM

Hey Lindsay.

Daniel walks by and pats Sam on the shoulder. Nick walks up

to Sam

NICK

whats up man?

SAM

nothing

NICK

(excited)

We just saw porky man! It was

awesome, funniest movie ever!

SAM

Yeah were going to see that

LINDSAY

How are you getting in? How did

YOU gettickets to an R rated

movie?

(raises her

eyebrows)

NEIL

We were just going to sneak in

SAM

SHUT UP NEIL!

LINDSAY

(montioning for

Sam to come

forward)

Well come on then!

Sam and geeks walk forward and Ken comes out the door.

Lindsay holds it open. Geeks stare at her

LINDSAY

(quickly)

Come on! No one will notice. We do

it all the time

68.

BILL

Can we get arrested?

DANIEL

(giving bill a

push)

Lets go Captian Crunch

NEIL

(confident)

Here goes nothing

(walks in the door)

BILL

(shurgs)

Thanks guys

Sam walks up to the door

SAM

Thanks Lindsay, this is so cool

LINDSAY

(blowing it off)

Sam, your my brother!

(leaning in)

it's a really funny movie!

SAM

(laughs)

OK- alright

(looks around)

LINDSAY

(laughs)

Sam, it's fine, just go!

Neil and Bill pop their heads out

NEIL

(Very excited)

come on Sam, we gotta get good

seats!

BILL

I'm getting goobers you gotta come

save my seat!

NEIL

(giddy)

Thanks Lindsay, you are the

coolest

69.

LINDSAY

(pushs Sam in)

Get outta here, ok bye!

Sam waves and smiles as the heavy door swings shut. Kim

comes over to lindsay and links arms with her and starts to

walk away

KIM

Your such a good sister, that was

really sweet. Did you see how

happy they were? You made their

day- Or their year- There were A

LOT of boobs in that movie!

Lindsay looks very proud of herslef and feels like she did a

good thing. She isn't a bad person after all.


End file.
